Neko Requests
by 2-Soon
Summary: Naruto had been abandoned by his parents, but was adopted after four years. One day while on his way home he broke a statue. This lead to a curse. Now he must help 100 cats and if he doesn't then he'll turn into one himself, doesn't help that he's the only one who can talk to them either. Read on as he lives his life, helps animals and gains various love interests.
1. The Cursed High Schooler

**Alright guys. I don****'t have much to tell you about this story. Read it, and if you enjoy it then get ready for more. If you don't like it then don't read. It's that simple.**

**Let's get started then...**

**Speech-"hello kitty"**

**Thoughts- 'It's a nice day'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Naruto had been alone ever since he was born. His mother and father had abandoned him due to the stress of providing for him since they didn't have much money to start of with. He was placed in an orphanage and had lived there for 4 years. He was eventually adopted by by a husband and wife who were named the Kousaka's. They had found him walking on the streets all alone and after a small conversation the two had decided to bring him into their family even though the man's wife had been 4 months pregnant already.

Naruto had spiky blond hair which seemed untamed but suited him in a strange way. He had two sapphire blue eyes which shone in the daytime,with slightly tanned skin it gave him somewhat of an exotic look. What made him stand out from anyone else were the 3 strange whisker like birthmarks on each of his cheeks. People would always associate him with a cat since cats also have whiskers, he also thinks it was one of the reasons that he was adopted, but he didn't mind as he was happy.

He was taken to a small neighborhood and was given a new family that would love him unconditionally. After 2 months of living with his new family and was taken to the park with his dad. It was there he met his very first friend. A girl named Sumiyoshi Kanako. She had brown hair, hazel eyes and was only a couple of weeks older than him.

Naruto saw the girl and hid behind his dads leg when she looked at him, she giggled and skipped in his direction. He felt a little nervous since he hadn't had any interaction with kids his age, when he was in the orphanage they would have their separate rooms and wouldn't talk to one another.

She walked closer to the blond who was peeping out behind his hiding spot. His dad chuckled warmly and gently pushed him towards the girl whispering calming words to Naruto. "Hi my names Kanako! What's your name neko-kun?"

Naruto yelped slightly from the name but soon after a small tick mark popped on the top of his head. "Who're you calling neko-kun! I don't look anything like a cat!"

His shyness was long forgotten as he shouted at the girl, but instead of getting scared she touched his birthmarks with her fingers.

"You have whiskers on your cheeks. And cats have whiskers too. So I'll call you neko-kun!"

Naruto moved his head away from her as he held his slightly red cheeks.

"Hey, my name is Naruto, not neko-kun! Got it?"

The brunette giggled at his reaction and held his hand. " Well then, would you like to play with me Neko-Naruto? I'm making a sandcastle!"

Before the young boy could even answer he was pulled towards the sandbox with the smiling girl. They played for what seemed like hours while they were under the watchful eye of their parents. This was how a strong friendship with formed between them.

Four years had passed and Naruto's mom had given birth to a little girl, who was then named Suzu. Naruto was really happy when she was born as he was waiting to become a big brother.

He was now 8 years old, and he was holding a little kitten. It had blue eyes with black and white fur. He and Konako had found it in an alley, it looked pretty weak and malnourished. The kitten had either been abandoned by it's owner or it had been rejected by the mother. No matter what the reason was Naruto had cradled the kitten in his arms and had taken it home. He had shown it to his parents who at first a little worried of keeping a stray in the house but they had eventually given in and let him keep it. He later named the kitten Nyamsus as it was found to be a female cat.

After a year of taking care of Nyamsus Kanako had made a little doll of the cat for Naruto as a sign of their friendship. Her friend was incredibly grateful for the gift and had promised her that he'd cherish it forever but their friendship had crumbled on the exact same day, as Kanako had seen the doll in another girl's hands as Naruto watched her hold it. She looked heartbroken when she saw it and severed their bond through some harsh words and a slap. That was when darkness overtook Naruto's vision as everything disappeared.

* * *

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" A sound of his alarm rung in the now 16 year old Naruto's ears. He woke up in his single bed in nothing but his boxers, he looked at the digital clock on his bedside table, it read '7:35am September'. He tried to sit up but found the task quite difficult to do so he lifted his head up to the weight on him. He was greeted by the straight face of his cat Nyamsus who looked bored very often.

He grinned and patted her head softly earning a small purr of approval from her. Satisfied she then jumped onto the floor as she waited for her owner to get up. The young man stretched his arms up until he felt a crack in his shoulders, he then groaned and stood up while adjusting to the sunlight coming through his curtains.

"Thanks for waking me up Nyam-chan, that alarm ain't working anymore. Without you to wake me up I'd be late everyday because Shizue-kaa-chan or Suzu-chan wouldn't bother waking me up. Anyway, this way I have time to relax and wake up before getting to school."

The cat simply grunted as she sat on his office chair with her ever bored look that seemed to be saying "Don't get soft with me, I'm only waking you up so you feed me."

He grinned and shooed Nyamsus out of his room so that he could get ready for school. He wore black pants which were held up by a black belt, he then put on a white buttoned shirt with the top button undone showing of what seems to be part of a necklace but what was linked to it was hidden in his shirt. He normally left the shirt untucked as a means for comfort but to also show off his slightly rebellious attitude. Instead of the usual black coat the other students wore on their way to school, he chose to wear a short sleeved open black jacket which had a red lining on the inside. It's length allowed it to reach below his knees and could blow around if the winds picked up.

He looked himself over in the mirror and grinned happily. He had lost all of the baby fat he used to have on his face and had changed from the cute boy with whiskers, to a a young man with a good looking face which looked slightly feral due to his whisker marks on his face,he had also gained some lean muscle on his body as he would normally visit a martial arts dojo a couple of times after then made his bed, drew his curtains and proceeded to go into the kitchen for breakfast.

Naruto's adoptive mother Shizue had just finished placing some steamed fish on the table when the blond and his little sister Suzu walked in with small grins.

"Mornin Shizue-kaa-chan! Breakfast smells great!" said the blond teenager as he sat on the side of the table.

Naruto would always call his adoptive parents by their first names, despite them telling him to just call them mom or dad, he insisted on doing it and after many failed attempts they decided to let him call them by their names.

Shizue was a middle aged woman with black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow blouse with a pink apron on and her hair was tied in a bun. His sister Suzu also had black hair but had emerald green eyes. Her hair was put into two pigtails, she also wore a blue skirt, blue socks and a white buttoned shirt underneath a pink hoodie.

"Good morning you two. You better eat up so you can perform well at school, and Naruto-chan that means that you have to show up on time to your classes...I don't want to be called by your sensei again...I would be more annoyed if your grades weren't pretty good despite looking how you are."

Naruto pouted in his seat while Suzu giggled into her hand. "Aw don't be like that Shizue-kaa-chan! I tell you that even if I wanted to be on time I cant because I always stop by the cat statue on the way and I lose track of time. And don't insinuate that I'm stupid just because I'm blond!"

His mother waved her hand in dismissal which made her son mumble profanities under his breath but eventually calmed down and ate his now lukewarm fish. Naruto finished most of his breakfast but left some of the tail, he picked up his bento and gave the tail to Nyamsus to eat who seemed grateful enough to grunt at him. He said goodbye to his mother and sister then closed the door behind him, then his grin turned into a worried frown.

As the blond teen walked down the street he started to hear voices of people talking, but the strange thing was that he couldn't see anyone on the street except for a couple of cats. Getting curious he listened out in an attempt to pinpoint the location of the voices. He could only see the cats and that raised his worries.

* * *

He finally arrived at his destination which was his classroom, he sighed tiredly and slumped into his desk. He then saw his two friends Kawamura Kouta and Endou Haruhiko in front of him talking. Kouta had light brown hair and brown eyes, while Haruhiko had dark brown hair and brown eyes. They both looked very ordinary and didn't stand out much.

"Yeah, I think cats are getting smarter or somethin...I could've sworn that I heard two of them talkin this mornin." Naruto randomly said.

Haruhiko and Kouta stopped talking and looked at each other blankly...they then started to snigger at what their blond friend had just announced.

"Did you fall out of bed again Naruto? Even if cats could talk it'd be nothing you'd be interested in...tell ya what if you want to talk about cats we'll call Mizuno Kaede over for ya."

Naruto listened to Haruhiko tease him, he knew he had a small crush on her...he looked over at the girl they were talking about.

She had blonde hair which was normally kept in a ponytail, two long strands of hair rest on her shoulders. She had a cute face which Naruto wanted to stare at for ages, her hazel eyes which always seemed warm and happy would shine and brighten up the blond's day.

Her school uniform hugged her developed body perfectly, making all of her assets more pronounced.

"Hey Mizuno!Mizuno! My pal Naruto would like to talk to you!"

Naruto grunted and stood on Kouta's foot as he was now calling her over on purpose, when they found out about Naruto liking the girl they had always taken joy in teasing him. The blonde girl turned and walked over to the three with a smile, but before she could ask what they had called her over for, Naruto had jumped from his desk and ran out of the classroom. A few seconds after he left the bell rang and the teacher walked in while dragging Naruto in by his arm.

"Ok then everyone take your seats and stay quiet while I take the register...hold on where's Sumiyoshi? I swear that girl's tardiness record is almost as bad as Kousaka's"

Naruto groaned at the jibe and the other kids snickering at him. His thoughts went back to his old friend as he looked out of the window. Ever since that incident they were always at each others throats, even if he didn't like it he never backed down when it came to fighting with her. Haruhiko says it has something to do about flags or something. It doesn't really matter anyway, she hates him and he can't even clear up the problem she has with him. He may as well get on with his easy life, for as long as he can anyway.

* * *

The blond teen was walking towards the temple near his house, as he came close he saw the shrine which belonged to the statue of the neko-jizou. He then stopped as he reached the shrine, he then crouched down and looked at it's head remembering the incident yesterday. Naruto had been listening to his music and was dancing a little to the beat, as he came close to the shrine he kicked a can at the bin but unfortunately he missed and it rebounded from the ground and hit the neck of the statue. Breaking the head clean off.

He picked up the head and noticed that it was still detached, he was getting worried now and started to think that this had something to do with the voices he heard this morning.

'Oh man...I'm not really a fan of g-g-g-ghosts and spiritual stuff but,maybe this statue laid a curse on me for breaking it. Maybe we could strike a deal? I give it an offering as an apology and it leaves me alone.'

He then pulled out a can of cat food from a pocket in his jacket, he then placed it in front of the statue and put his hands into a praying position. He bowed his head and whispered apologies to it as quiet as he could. "So you're the one who broke it then?"

Naruto jumped at the voice and fell back, to notice that Nyamsus was sat on the road with her normal bored expression. The blond looked around to find anyone else, but he found nobody in sight. "S-so, that voice was you all along Nyam-chan?"

The cat nodded, "yeah it's me, seems that you've been cursed for breaking the Neko-Jizou-Sama. Now you have to sort things out or you'll be in great trouble with the cat statue."

She waited for the outburst of her owner, but to her disappointment he just started to twitch uncontrollably. Suddenly an old man with olive skin came down the stairs from the temple carrying a broom. He wore a green shirt and black shorts with a pair of black sandals. "Ah...hello there young man, are you walking with your kitty?"

"H-hello sir, no I'm not walking with Nyam-chan...it's just by coincidence that she's here and huh?-" Naruto's answer was cut short as the bald man picked up the can of cat food that the blond had placed in front of the statue.

"Did you give this to the statue?" He received a nod from the teen.

"Oh! Thank you so much, this statue resembles a cat that had saved everyone from a bad situation, and it held a large feeling of righteousness so it would curse those who had done bad onto it."

Naruto then started to panic internally. He then knelt to the man and grabbed his legs.

"Please, teach me more about this statue!"

The bald man's eyes started to sparkle as he smiled. "Of course, if your interested then I'll be more than happy to teach those who want to learn! Please follow me!"

The bald man then ran up the stairs with Naruto and Nyamsus following close behind, both with completely different reasons.

Naruto was now sat on a cushion while the old man who was now dressed in a monk outfit was sorting through a series of black scrolls. As he started to rant on about the origins of the cat Naruto took the time to speak with his cat.

"So...Nyam-chan, what're you doing here? I don't think it would be to see this guy."

The cat looked at the blond and nodded slowly.

"I'm here to see a friend of mine, I'll get him to tell ya about the problem you've got yourself in. In fact here he comes now."

She then looked to the right and saw a white Calico cat with black and brown patches all over his body. "Hello nee-san, nice to see you. Is this your owner?"

"Hello he's my owner and he's also the idiot that broke the cat statue outside...will you please explain to him what he's done to himself?"

Tama nodded with an unnoticeable grin on his face. Naruto heard the comment from his cat and pouted slightly, he wasn't that stupid was he?

"Sure thing. Ok then sir as you know that breaking the statue has brought anger onto it and in return it has cursed you. What you'll need to do is to take on 100 requests from other cats and complete them, if you don't manage to fulfill the request or you out right refuse to do it then you will be turned into a cat and will stay that way until you die."

Naruto digested the information while shaking nervously, he didn't want to become a cat! He wanted to get a career and one day get married to the woman of his dreams! He then looked back to the monk ranting on and on. "I guess I have no choice then, I'll help cats in any way possible so just tell me when you need help...man your owner likes to talk a lot."

Tama and Nyamsus nodded at the human approvingly, they were honestly expecting him to refuse but this was much easier. "Yes yes I know, they way he goes on makes him sound so strict...but the truth is that he's a lazy monk who enjoys frequent cabarets!"

Naruto then fell forward as he muttered what Tama had just said to him. He then looked up to the monk from the floor, having no choice he sat up and tried to listen to what he was saying but was failing miserably...if his drooping eyes were any indication.

* * *

Naruto had woken up the next day, ready to start his work as a cat savior only to get a scolding from his own cat from his balcony. "Naruto, do you want to become a cat!? If you're getting up at 4:30pm then there's no point in helping anyone at all. Now get dressed and come down here so you can get started!"

Naruto got out of his bed and put on an orange t-shirt which was a little bit too big for him, but he didn't mind as it would let him cool off quicker when the wind picks up. He then put on a blue pair of pants with a white stripe going down the side. He looked himself over in the mirror and grinned. He then put on a black pair of trainers and ran outside to where Nyamsus and Tama were sat waiting for him.

The blond now stood in front of an orange cat who looked terrified of every little thing, it almost looked like someone had tried to kill it whenever they had gotten the opportunity. "Please sinner you must help me, there's a strange person going around molesting cats! The person will coax them in with food and toys and when they least expect it, the person grabs them and gives them near death experiences!"

Naruto looked at the orange cat with a deadpan look, he then looked at Nyamsus who just nodded at him. "Your gonna have to find this person as it's a request from a cat and you better do it unless you want to know what it's like to cough up furballs."

The blond nodded and sighed but nodded back to the cats, he then left his house and went searching for any strange looking people. He eventually heard a shout for help which made him panic and run towards the voice.

* * *

(About 20 minutes ago)

Kaede was seen wearing a pair of black shorts, a white t-shirt and a blue jacket with white trainers on her feet. She was walking home after doing something at the animal shelter and she had a few bits and pieces in her bag from before. She then saw a cute little cat walk past her which made her inwardly squeal at it.

'Oh Kami, Oh Kami Oh Kami! That kitty is so cute! I wonder if it'll let me pet it if I give it some food? Only one way to find out, I just hope this works!'

Kaede then took a piece of meat from a sandwich she hadn't finished and held it out towards the cat. It looked at the meat for a few seconds and then darted for it without thinking. It then ate happily while sitting next to the girl who was barely keeping control of herself. When it finished it looked up at her and meowed in appreciation at her.

Kaede couldn't contain herself and she finally grabbed the cat hugged it to death. The animal would try to move in an attempt to escape which would only result in her hugging it tightly. It eventually shrieked out in fear in an attempt to get help from someone or something. Then as if it's prayers had been answered a figure with blond hair came running towards them.

* * *

(Present Time)

Naruto was running towards the cat's cries but stopped suddenly when found out the culprit behind all of the so-called kitty 'molestings' going on. The girl he liked was the one doing everything. And he honestly couldn't blame the cats, considering how she was cuddling them, cats were animals you needed to handle gently as they don't like being hugged to death.

"Oh man, I gotta stop her before the thing dies and I don't want that on my conscience. Uh hey Kaede-chan!?"

Naruto grinned when the blonde girl stopped hugging the cat and looked up at him. When she saw him she smiled brightly and waved at him with one hand and held the poor cat in the other. "Oh good afternoon Kousaka-kun! How are you?"

The young man walked up to her and gently took the cat from her which confused her greatly. He then put the cat on the floor and scratched the top of it's head.

It then purred a thank you and ran off into the streets, leaving the two teenagers alone.

Naruto looked at Kaede and sweat dropped when she had tears in her eyes as she watched the cat run away. "Sorry about that Kaede-chan but, I had to stop you from hugging that cat. From where I was it seems like you aren't used to small animals are you?"

Kaede shook her head slowly then said "No...I don't have any cats in my house, I just have dogs and they're pretty big so I've been used to being a little rough with animals."

Naruto nodded at her with an understanding smile, at least she was honest and that did help him understand why the cats were scared of her. She probably stunk of dog and when she tried petting them she was being rough because that's what she was used to.

"Anyway Kaede-chan you're gonna have to be more gentle if you wanna pet a cat, they're very sensitive and don't like being frightened when you pick them up. Tell ya what, if ya ever wanna pet a cat I'll show you mine. She's really patient with people and can tolerate a lot of stuff before she'll leave."

Kaede looked at Naruto as he spoke, when he spoke about being gentle she thought of all the cats she's hugged to death and this then made her feel a little bit guilty. But then he explained why cats may not like being with her and then it made her feel better, it wasn't because they didn't like her, they just didn't like the smell of the dogs on her. But what he said about letting her touch his cat made her blush a little, as he was willing to let her practice being gentle with his cat. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a hand waving in front of her, she then looked up and jumped as the male blond was staring at her.

"Kyaa! I'm sorry! Wh-wh-what did you say?" asked Kaede as a way to avoid embarrassment. Naruto shrugged as he lent back.

"I didn't say anything Kaede-chan, you were spacing out so I tried getting your attention." answered Naruto who was looking away while rubbing the back of his head.

The two stayed in an awkward silence for awhile until they both made an excuse to leave. They bid each other goodbye and had then gone home with nothing in particular going on in their minds.

Naruto got back home and walked into the backyard, there was Nyamsus with Tama and three terrified cats. The young man grinned at them and gave them a thumbs up with a bright grin on his face, "Everything's ok now guys, there is no need to worry anymore."

Nyamsus looked back at the three young cats and nodded to them. They cheered and ran off home as they were reassured that they would be ok from now on.

"Well done Naruto, that's one request down...only another 99 left to go and you're done and the curse will be lifted. Now then, despite being gone for a short time Shizue-san has been setting the table for dinner. So take me in there and lets get some nourishment...I'll see you later Tama-san."

Tama said goodbye and ran home while Naruto picked up Nyamsus and carried her into the kitchen in order to fill their bellies.

* * *

**Here you go. This chapters done with. Regardless if you like it or not, i'll be continuing this story for my entertainment as well as for your entertainment. I liked writing this so far and I'm excited for writing the next chapter.**

**If you have questions or something to tell me, just say so in the reviews or PM me. I'll read your comments and will take in any advice you have.**

**Adeptcrossoverer96 signing out.**


	2. Getting A Friend Back

**Hey guys, thanks to those who have followed and made this story a favourite. Here****'s a new chapter for the story and hope you liked it as much as the last chapter.**

**I've got nothing left to talk about so let's get this started.**

**Speech-"hello kitty"**

**Thoughts- 'It's a nice day'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Naruto's eye was twitching very dangerously. He had just gone through a whole day of arguing with Kanako over nothing in particular, then he had spent two hours at the local dojo practicing for the martial arts school tournament during the Cultural Festival. He was exhausted and was getting ready for relaxing for the rest of the day. But unfortunately he couldn't have that wish granted as he now had to do a request for another cat before he got home.

The blond was standing in front of a gate which lead to a persons's garden, inside the garden was a dog house with a vicious looking dog and a violet high heeled shoe in front of it. Sitting next to Naruto was Nyamsus, Tama and a ragdoll cat, which had dark blue eyes white fur and dark brown fur on its face and paws.

Nyamsus grunted as her owner seemed hesitant in getting the shoe. "Naruto for goodness sake, just hurry up and get it over with or do you want to be a cat after all?"

Naruto growled softly at her. "I know that Nyam-chan! It's just a meaning of how I'm going to do this, that's all!"

The white cat spoke up to him with a soft a feminine voice "Please do this, I'm counting on you for help as my master absolutely adores that shoe."

Tama next to her snickered a little before speaking, "Don't worry sir, I'll retrieve your bones later on."

Naruto growled dangerously at the only male cat present earning a small yelp from him. He then looked back at the growling dog and breathed in deeply, he exhaled and jumped over the fence. Soon after there was a series of noises coming from the street as Naruto tried to get the shoe for the cat's owner, although how it ended up with the dog is beyond him.

As he was getting the shoe a girl was walking down the exact same street as the blond. She was wearing the female version of his school's uniform which consists of; a white buttoned shirt which was struggling to stay together due to her D-cup breasts being kept inside. A button had been undone,with a slackened blue and black tie hanging from her neck. Her yellow sweater was tied around her waist and blue skirt fell to her mid-thigh. She also had brown shoes and blue socks which reached her shins to complete her uniform.

Her neck and face was dark in skin complexion while the rest of her body had a mid tone Caucasian complexion. Her hair was incredibly strange as she had two yellow braids reaching her shoulders, the top of her head was bright pink and two small parts on the side of her head was a pale blue, the rest of her hair which reached her lower back was a natural brown colour.

She was checking her phone for something while mumbling to herself "Man, aren't there any decent part-time jobs? This make-up ain't cheap ya know? Huh?"

She looked up and saw Naruto shout in joy as he jumped over the fence with the shoe in his hand, he then picked up his bag and ran around the corner with the three cats following close to him. "What was that all about?" said the girl.

* * *

The young man was now in the kitchen with Shizue and Suzu eating dinner. Naruto kept quiet as he ate some rice. His sister put down her chopsticks and leaned over to her mother, whispering ever so quietly "Hey...hasn't aniki been acting weird recently?"

Her answer was a grunt and some mumbling about him being of that age or something which didn't give her a good enough answer. In order to start conversation she tried speaking to her brother, "Hey Naruto? Isn't your school's annual culture festival starting next week? Can I come?"

"Sure if you want to Suzu-chan, I'm not gonna say no."

Suzu then clapped her hands together excitedly, looking forward to all the different things the classes will be doing and speaking of which, what was her brother's class doing?

"Hey aniki? What's your class planning to do?"

Naruto suddenly choked on a bit of rice at the question, he was hoping she wouldn't ask as he'd be hit over the head by his mother. If she found out what they were doing then she'd not only kill whoever thought of the idea, but him as well for nor telling her anything about it.

The rest of the night went by as Naruto kept avoiding the questions the two female family members were asking him. Then he spent his weekend helping out a few cats, instead of practicing for the tournament or just lazying around at his home.

* * *

"Ahhh, the devotion to one's master is really an amazing thing!" yelled out Haruhiko as he danced around while wearing roses and an imaginary maid outfit.

"The clothes! The girls! The idea! Everything is going perfectly! It's gonna be awesome!"

Naruto looked at his friend with a deadpan look which said 'are you ill?' and sighed loudly. He didn't need this, he'd been up all night taking care of another cat who was afraid of the dark, it snuck into his room and asked him to keep it company until it got brighter. Being the awesome and kind person he is the blond agreed begrudgingly and listened to it rant on and on about different kinds of cat food and the different kinds it had tasted. The cat had fallen asleep at 5'o clock in the morning allowing the blond only 2 hours of sleep before getting ready for school.

Naruto growled softly at his friend who in turn looked back in slight worry,"Oh give it a rest Haruhiko, if I have to then I'll tape your mouth shut with the sticky tape."

The brown haired boy yelped comically but quickly calmed down when Naruto rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Aw come on Naruto-kyun! Cheer up, if you're lucky you may even get served by Mizuno in a maid outfit."

An image of Kaede in a maid dress appeared in Naruto's mind, even though he wasn't thinking about her everyday and night, he was a teenager after all and it was common for his mind to wander even if he didn't want it to. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name being called.

"Hey Kousaka! Lend me some scissors!" Naruto looked and saw his old friend Sumiyoshi Kanako, wearing the same make up as the girl last week. Her naturally cute looks were now replaced by make up, her face was now a chocolate brown. Her eyes that used to be brown were now blue due to contacts to change her eye colour. She had a mole underneath her left eye which was painted white as three blue tear drops were under each eye. She also had white lipstick on to give her the impression of a manba girl.

Naruto yelped and leant back in his chair so far that he looked like he was on the verge of falling out. He quickly recovered and sat up straight.

"Hey would ya look at that, it's the schools demon yamanba Sumiyoshi Kanako."

The comment made a tick mark appear over the girl's face but before she could give him a retort Kaede's voice was heard. "Hey Kana-chan! Did you put the scissors somewhere?"

The young man heard her request for scissors and grabbed the ones from his left and stood up from his seat. He moved past Kanako and held them out to Kaede with one of his hands in his pockets. "Here ya go Kaede-chan."

The girl grinned at him and took them from him, "Oh, thank you Kousaka-kun."

Naruto grinned sheepishly and turned to sit back down only to be face to face with a sinister looking Kanako. "Koubaka! Don't you dare shrug me off so casually!"

Normally, Naruto would do what annoys her the most. Ignore her and get on with whatever he was doing, sometimes they'd argue over the most stupidest of things and on very rare occasions they'd full out start fights between one another which lasted nearly the whole day. Today was one of those rare days.

The two started to glare at each other menacingly as sparks started to shoot from each others eyes. "Who're ya calling Koubaka? My names Kousaka! Get it right you stupid bitch!" yelled out the blond teen who was growling loudly at Kanako who wasn't backing down.

"Hey now, look who's talking blondie! And also, I'm a manba not a yamanba there's a difference you moron!" yelled back the large breasted girl. Eyes getting more and more annoyed.

As the two started arguing a couple of boys grinned, their fighting always allowed them to bet on things and sometimes get lucky and go home with more than they had at the beginning of the day.

"For Sumiyoshi winning this round, I'll bet three cans of soda" Said the first one.

"Ok then, I'll bet 150 yen for Kousaka to win this round." Said the other.

Haruhiko snickered while mumbling things about how cheap the two were with their bets, a class leader then appeared yelling things like fighting and betting on things were against the rules though nobody cared or wanted to listen to him.

"Kousaka, I don't think that you should talk like that to me! If you recall I know a couple of stories that could really ruin your school life...would you like that?"

Naruto growled as he remembered those incidents, they weren't anything too major but he knew for a fact that his two friends would never live it down and most of the female students wouldn't even look his way again, he couldn't have that.

"Oh Kami, I knew you'd resort to saying that since ya can't even-"

Naruto was cut short when his angry face suddenly turned into one of fear and annoyance. Outside of the window was Tama waving joyfully at him, sitting on a branch which was level with his classroom. "Sir! I would appreciate it if you were to come outside for a second!"

The blond stood up straight as his face went completely blank, he didn't speak for a while and didn't react to Kanako waving her hand in front of him. It was really starting to unnerve people as this wasn't something he'd usually do despite his goofy and cheerful behaviour (when he Isn't arguing with Kanako that is).

"Gotta pee..."

Everyone in the class face planted at how blunt he was, of all the things he could have looked around and walked out of the classroom, though he wasn't lying about that he wasn't telling the exact truth. Yes he did need the bathroom but he wasn't desperate.

* * *

Naruto was no standing in front of Nyamsus and Tama who were looking back at him calmly. "Look Nyam-chan, Tama, it's not that I'm upset that you're here but what is it that you want from me this time?"

His cat simply lifted her tail and pointed to a small brown cardboard box, walking out from the box was a young kitten which was less than 1 year old. It had dark brown fur, jade green eyes and white fur on his paws.

"Howdy, the names Panda. I need your help with a problem of mine, I can't do it as I have reasons of my own."

"The teachers have found him you see." Tama said quickly.

Naruto knelt down to the kitten and scratched behind his head earning a soft pur. The blond then grinned warmly at the kitten, "Ok then squirt, whatcha want me to do?"

"I'd like you to thank the kind lady who's been feeding me for the past few days, tell thank you for everything and I love you!"

The young man scratched the back of his head, the request sounded easier said than done as he'd not only have to find out who had been looking after Panda, but then he also had to find a way to thank them and not seem strange in the head. Well it could've been worse, so he might as well as do the request. He doesn't want to turn into a cat.

"Alright then squirt I'm gonna need some extra information, can you describe this kind lady for me?"  
He earned a nod from the baby cat but the answer he got didn't help his cause in the slightest. "Well she's sweet, she's kind, she smells nice..."

Yep It really wasn't any help at all, until he carried on speaking. "She's also the same age as you!"

There we go, at least that has narrowed down the search to only a group of people and not the entire school. An image bubble appeared over Naruto's head as he imagined the girl who looked after him. A cute girl with shoulder length brown hair and glasses was looking at him shyly. Another image appeared and it turned into an attractive girl with long black hair and an amazing figure. His thoughts were interrupted by his own cat Nyamsus.

"Naruto! Quit your daydream and start lookin, you'll need to finish this request by the end of the day or the curse will progress a lot faster than you'd like it to...meow"

Naruto looked at Nyamsus strangely and looked back, then his face turned into one of pure horror. There was Kanako. Standing near the corner of the building. A blank face telling him everything. What happened next really hit the nail on the head. Panda shouted out, "It's her! She's the one!"

Kanako smiled as she knelt down to Panda so she could pet him. "Hold on a sec, you've been?"

The manba girl looked at Naruto and looked away with a small blush of embarrassment on her face. "What? Have ya got a problem with me liking cat's or something?"

Naruto would've answered if he couldn't stop hearing both Tama and Panda telling him to either tell her thank you or to remember how long he has for the request. Up until now he hadn't raised his voice at them but he had been suffering from a lack of sleep all morning and he was bound to snap sooner or later. Too bad it was in the wrong place and definitely at the wrong time.

"For the love of Kami will you two just shut up!"

The three cats had deadpan faces on while Kanako was looking at him with slight worry and wonder why he just told the cats to shut up. When Naruto realized what he had done he started to panic.

'Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no! Of all the times for me to blow up why did it have to be now of all times possible? If I don't find a way to laugh this off or direct the conversation somewhere else then I'll be a cat by the end of the day!'

He looked at his old friend and scratched the back of his head while laughing nervously, he got even more scared when he saw how evil she looked. Oh yes she was definitely going to blab about that outburst. He had to remember to get Nyamsus something nice as she had saved him by meowing at Kanako loudly. This redirected her head from her old friend and to the black and white cat. She then smiled fondly as she remembered the cat from her childhood.

"Aw...It's you. Now...Naruto. You'll do whatever I say now got it?"

Naruto stood stiff and nodded at her which she smirked at, what was she planning to do to him? "There's been something I've always wanted since I was young...a man servant!"

The blond teen then fell to his knees as the manba girl laughed maniacally. He was seriously regretting ever breaking that damn statue. What confused him though was when she held out her hand, what did she want from him?

"Naruto...hand me your jacket, I want it."

"Woah woah woah woah! What do ya want my jacket for Sumiyoshi?"

"I have my reasons, now give it to me if you want my guaranteed silence!"

Naruto couldn't fight back after that, he was wrapped around her little finger now. He slowly took his jacket off and handed it to her. She grinned as she then put on her self and struck a pose with her hands on her hips. "I think it looks better on me than you, now lets go man servant!"

She grabbed the blond's arm and dragged him away as he grumbled obscenities under his breath. He was so busy mumbling that he didn't notice Kanako give his jacket a sniff while blushing slightly. 'His jacket's so warm...and it smells really good.'

* * *

While Naruto was being dragged around by Kanako, their class had set up a maid cafe, an attractive in a maid outfit went behind a makeshift curtain where both Haruhiko and Kouta were busy making various drinks and snacks.

"Hey we got an order for two hot teas!"

The two mumbled an ok and slowly put their own drink down and got to work. While they were working Naruto's younger sister Suzu walked in with a grin.

"Heya guys, sorry for barging on in." she said as Kouta looked at her strangely.

"Sure...and you are?" Haruhiko looked back and waved at the young girl.

"Hey Suzu-chan whatcha doin here? Having a little drinkie drink?"

The teenage girl then blinked as she looked at the two boys, wasn't Naruto supposed to be working with them on occasion? He had already explained that he'd be taking place in the martial arts tournament but would be able to make it to their class, so where was he?

"Hey, now that I think about it. Where's Kousaka? Shouldn't he be here with you?"

"Yeah but I ain't complaining, ever since Sumiyoshi kidnapped him I haven't seen either of them." Suzu and the maid girl both looked at Haruhiko and wondered how he could be so carefree about this.

* * *

The two teens had found their ways to a haunted area of the school, Kanako knew that Naruto was scared of stuff like this since they were kids so she took him here even when he was kicking and screaming. He was now hugging himself nervously as they got to a coffin. A hand then shot out and pulled up a sickly looking corpse it then started to moan out the word repent on occasion but it immediately stopped when it saw the manba. The ghost then screamed and crawled away while crying.

Kanako watched and laughed in amusement, "Haha! I guess this haunted house is where the ghosts do all the screaming. Come on Naruto we still have a lot to see!"

She continued to laugh as she dragged Naruto by his collar, he was chattering his teeth in fear of both the place he was in and what was going to happen soon.

'Oh man how did I end up in this kind of situation? This is a little scaring but apparently Haruhiko would see this as pure gold!'

An image of his feminine yet male friend popped into his head as he ranted on about love and stuff related to romance.

"Childhood friends are the perfect set ups, and they come in three stages:

**Stage One:** You start off as best friends in elementary school and will stay together all the time. She'll then say 'I want to be a house wife when I grow up!' and start looking after you like a wife.

**Stage Two:** You then start to drift apart in middle school, this is called the separate classes affect. You'll see less of each other and will wish that you could see each other once again.

**Stage Three:** This is the final stage and the both of you reunite in high school! And then like the stuff of the legends, you meet each other underneath a blooming sakura tree!"

Naruto was now walking as he finished off the thought. He then looked at Kanako who was walking in front of him confidently, he then blushed a little as he thought of the possibility of that actually happening. But the vision was then soured as he remembered the misunderstanding that ruined their friendship.

'That would never happen...even if I wanted it to. But, then again if we were to finally make up after so many years-'

The blond then stopped and got his 'thinking face' on as he looked out the window. The manba girl noticed he stopped and thought that he was thinking of Kaede, she then growled and linked her arm with his.

"Hey! Let's have a look at the stuff over there!"

Before the blond could even react he was already being dragged around by the manba girl. As the two were walking around Kaede and a couple of her friends were walking towards the two who were oblivious to them. "Hey, Kana-chan!"

Kanako looked in her friends direction and smiled while giving her a one armed wave, "Hey there Kaede! What's up?"

"Oh, you're with Kousaka-kun as well? And...aren't you wearing his jacket?"

Naruto got out of the one armed headlock and looked back at Kaede and her friends, he then chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, heya Kaede-chan! This is uh...well uh..."

As the blond tried to think of an excuse, Kaede and her friends were already looking at them with glistening eyes as if they knew what the two childhood friends were together for. "Well it doesn't really matter then...I was going to tell you that it's time but I think that the two of you would like to...anyway it really doesn't matter!"

The manba girl laughed loudly as she wrapped an arm around her old friend's shoulder, "Oh thanks Kaede! It's Kousaka's first day of orientation! As my man servant!"

"Man servant?" Said Kaede's friends, looking slightly worried about Naruto being with Kanako but the blonde girl kept looking at the two happily, as she obviously didn't know or understand what her friend had just said.

"Ok then man servant, let's get going."

As Kanako dragged Naruto away by his head he started to cry out random noises as an attempt to make her let go. The three girls behind them waved as they went around the corner. "Wow, childhood friends. Isn't it nice to see them getting along?"

The two girls accompanying Kaede looked at each other with pure amazement at how air headed their friend was. As the manba girl was walking she looked over her shoulder with a slightly worried expression though it was unknown why.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on a stone bench with fatigue shown in his eyes, he rubbed them as he slouched further into his seat. "Man...I bought her a lot of stuff today, how much do I even have left?"

The teen dug around in his pocket and pulled out a few coins, he then sighed as he put them away. He hardly had any money and was basically broke because of his old friend. He couldn't even afford 'one' piece of candy.

"For the love of...why did Nako-chan have to get carried away with things?"

"Now that's a name I haven't heard for a long long time."

Naruto looked down and saw his cat sitting in front of him.

"Oh, hey Nyam-chan"

"Are ya even tryin Naruto? You'll have to get this over with sometime, the request deadline is today!"

"Yes yes, I know that but-" Naruto tried to speak before Nyamsus cut him off once more.

"That girl used to come over to our house often right? Even if she's grown up I recognized that girl perfectly!"

Naruto's eyes softened as he looked down, his cat really did remember her after all.

"I'm amazed you could remember her, I learn something new every day."

"Yes ya do, she Isn't a stranger or anything. Just bit your lip, cross your fingers and man up!"

A tick mark appeared over the blond's head from the cats attack at his own masculinity. But instead of shouting he just sighed lowly. "I know that you think that it'll be easy to talk to Nako-chan but...it's a lot harder because of how she is right now, she's changed so much that I can hardly recognize her anymore."

* * *

While Naruto waited for Kanako to show up, she was in the girl's bathroom fixing her make up. She put on the finishing touches and smiled to herself.

"There we go that outta do it. I wonder what I should make him do now? Oh I remember when we were little kids! We'd-"

Her thoughts stopped when she remembered the day when they broke up.

The two were walking down the path to their elementary school with the young girl looking down shyly, though she eventually shouted for the young boy to stop.

"Here Neko-Naruto...you can have this."

She then held up a doll that looked like Nyamsus when she was just a kitten.

"Oh wow look it's Nyam-chan! Did you really make this for me Nako-chan?"

"Yeah, it's a sign of our friendship. Make sure you take good care of it ok?"

Naruto nodded his thanks and held the doll up above his head with a gleeful look on his face.

'But then at the end of the day.'

Kanako was looking at a girl holding the toy she made for Naruto with a look of heart break. The young boy was packing up the last of his things when he saw his friend and waved at her happily.

"Koubaka! You stupid jerk!"

A slap was then heard throughout the classroom, followed by a scream from the young Naruto.

'After that, we hated each other...though he looked pretty scary when he looked at me, those normally warm blue eyes of his were as cold as ice for a long time. If it weren't for meeting Haruhiko and Kouta in Middle School then he may not be as happy as he is today.'

She then shook her head in an attempt to forget what she was thinking about.

"That Naruto...does he really enjoy spending time...with Kaede than me?"

* * *

As Kanako finished with her make up, Naruto was lying on the bench watching the clouds go by. As he watched his mind flashed back to when he and the manba girl were young which made him frown softly. He at first didn't understand why she was so angry with him, so he in return hated her right back...though maybe the fighting went on more than either of them wanted.

He now had a small idea of what had upset her that day. It was related to the doll that she had given him, but he couldn't understand why she'd be so upset with him over it. His hand went over the brown string which linked to whatever was around his neck and sighed, he may have to find out today if he wants to thank her for Panda.

"Hey!" The blond looked from the clouds and sat up to see Kanako holding out some sweet dough balls in a cup.

"Here, some amateur chef made these for us but they're not so bad...you payed for them so you might as well eat up."

Naruto grunted and took them from her. She sat down in the same position as the blond as they ate in perfect sync, though not one word was uttered when they were eating. Naruto finished and looked at her face carefully studying the make up.

"Hey, I've always wanted ta ask ya this if I gotta chance. Why are ya doing the manba thing now?"

The girl growled lowly at his question, thinking that he was teasing her for how she looks. "What? Is it a crime? It's because I want to! Why do ya have a problem with it?"

"No..well I uh-" Before he could answer though, she huffed and looked away from him.

"It makes me feel stronger...I don't wanna be a crying mess anymore."

She finished the last part softly which made her companion hum in confusion. She put her head down with a scowl.

"He doesn't remember after all...I should've guessed."

Naruto looked up with a blank face, not sure how to respond to that.

'Well, I don't wanna turn into a cat but...this won't just be for the request, I wanna make up with Nako-chan no matter wha-'

"Do you seriously hate hanging around with me so much? I mean just looking at you makes my blood boil! You no what in fact, take your crappy jacket back!"

She tore his jacket from her body and threw it at his face. "Why did you have to even come to the same high school as me!"

"Hey now that's enough! Do you really think that I hate you? If I hated you then I wouldn't even bother acknowledging you! Let alone start arguments with you! Besides it was your fault that we started fighting in the first place!"

Kanako looked up at Naruto with a slightly shocked expression, but that soon turned into one of anger and contempt. But what worried the blond the most were the tears on her cheeks.

"Seriously? Why did you only remember the weird stuff? You don't hate me you say? Well it sure as hell seemed like you hated me! I mean...why am I the only one that remembers things while you forget what are you an idiot?"

Naruto was getting scared now as tears were falling freely from her face. But as he looked at her he saw images of how cold he was to others, how he wouldn't even look her way. Why was he remembering all of this now?

"It doesn't matter anyway! You obviously don't want anything to do with me so I'm leaving."

As Kanako walked away Naruto reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Wait! Were so angry about the Nyam toy?"

The girl stopped suddenly as she heard that. Her eyes were shadowed as she looked back at him but her eyes widened as she came face to face with the exact same doll she had given him years ago. Linked around the cat's red scarf was a brown piece of string. But then that meant. "Y-you...you really kept it? You didn't give it away?"

Tears were now streaming down her face as she held the cat in her hands. She then looked up to her old friend who was smiling at her warmly.

"Why would I get rid of something precious to me? Nako-chan?"

The manba gasped when he said that, he hadn't called her that name ever since they had fallen out. "Nako-chan...I haven't heard that name in so long. Neko-Naruto."

"Heh, I haven't heard that name either for a while. Nako-chan listen to me, that doll has been with me ever since we had fought, I wear it all the time as a good luck charm and so I could keep my promise to you about keeping it safe. I would never give it away and I never will, I was only showing it to that girl...you idiot."

Kanako had stopped listening a long time ago, she was just hugging him close to her while tears were starting to stain his shirt. Their sweet and cute little moment was then destroyed as a bucket of water fell on their two then fell back as the water slowly drenched their clothes. Naruto looked up and blushed beat red as the water had made Kanako's shirt see through allowing him to see her violet bra and soft skin. Thinking quickly he covered her with his jacket.

"Huh what the? Neko-kun!"

"Just use my jacket to dry off Nako-chan! It's better than nothing!"

The girl's make up was now dripping off of her face as she tried to dry of with her friends jacket.

"Kana-chan! Kousaka-kun!"

The two looked back to see Kaede walking up to them with a bright grin.

"Man I've been looking all over for you and I find you two cuddling, heehee I didn't know whether I should come to you or not!"

The two blushed slightly as they looked away from each other. Kanako then crawled over to Kaede as she was still wet. "Oh my, your clothes are all wet! Come on Kana-chan let's get you some dry clothes, Kousaka-kun will you meet up at our classroom please?"

Naruto nodded as he walked with the two girls back to the classroom. As they entered the school Nyamsus was sitting in a bush while nodding to herself.

"He's grown up, just as I had expected. And he's also cleared things up with the girl. I cant help but feel proud of him."

* * *

Naruto was now standing in front of his sister, his two friends and a girl who was still in a maid costume. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly as they all said as one.

"Naruto, you idiot! You're fired!"

The blond held his head down while chuckling a little, at least he can focus on the tournament this week.

"Don't worry aniki! I helped out for you."

Naruto patted his sister on the head and turned back when the door opened. What he saw made his heart miss a beat as he saw his friend.

Her makeup was now all gone and her naturally beautiful face was shown to everyone and her multi-coloured hair was now her natural brown which suited her beautiful hazel eyes perfectly. But what made his throat go dry was the maid outfit she was wearing, it hugged her figure perfectly and made her look cuter thanks to the blush of embarrassment she had on her face.

"Kaede! I'm so embarrassed" Everyone's looking at me!"

"Oh I know but trust me, the natural look suits you so much!"

Everyone was staring wide eyes at the transformed Kanako obviously surprised at how she looked without her makeup on.

"THUD!"

A loud noise broke everyone out of their thoughts and looked around to find what made the sound. They then all looked down and saw that Naruto had fainted just from looking at his friend. Kanako blushed slightly when she heard him mumble about his beautiful friend has come back to him.

* * *

Kanako who was now wearing a blue jersey, with a white t-shirt underneath and a pair of blue jogging pants was standing in front of Panda's box with Naruto who was wearing the exact same thing.

"So he's gone after all then."

"Yeah...anyway, Nako-chan...I think that the cat was really grateful for what you did for it."

The brunette looked back at her friend confused. "Neko-Naruto...cats forget things after three days, he'll forget about me and find someone else to look after him."

The blond grinned softly while shaking his head. "No, even though cats normally do forget things...I don't think they forget the people who are willing to take care of them."

"What's up with you Naruto? You've been weirding me out ever since you fainted this morning. Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah...I uh, I just think I understand cats better than other people...that's all."

Naruto gave her a strained grin as she peered into his eyes. He sighed in relief when she giggled and turned around.

"You're the same old idiot I befriended, I'm happy about that. Anyway thanks for cheering me up Neko-Naruto, I'll see ya tomorrow to cheer you on in the tournament's starting round."

Naruto grinned and waved as the girl walked off somewhere. When she was gone he sighed and looked to his left. "Are ya happy with that Panda?"

The young kitten nodded happily and walked off with Nyamsus happily.

"Be safe out there little guy...now that's number 8 done. Another 92 left ta go, I'll have this curse lifted in no time!"

The blond grinned and ran off into the changing rooms so he could go home and get rested for the tournament tomorrow.

* * *

**There we go. The next chapter's done, I hope you liked it as much as the first chapter.**

**I tried doing a little extra to add some more drama to the story, even if you didn't like it that much I did and I'll be doing it more often.**

**Anyway as usual, pm me or give a review if you have something to say. And i'll always read what you have to say and try to reply to you.**

**Adeptcrossoverer96 Signing out!**


End file.
